


It's Not Too Late

by msrogersstark, TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, helpful!Sharpy, vulnerable!Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s one thing if you hate me but Sharpy...”</p>
<p>“Sharpy loves you Patrick.” Johnny said. “He won’t turn you away. You can’t just stop loving someone because they did one thing wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd for now. Reviews are really awesome :) Title from the song "It's not too late" by Demi Lovato (sung in Camp Rock 2) Archive of our own also hates google docs, thus the reason the formatting is off.   
> I hope you enjoy it.

Jonathan Toews was just dropping onto the couch, an ice cold beer in one hand, the tv remote in the other, when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Tazer?” Patrick said, his voice rough and tired, breaking half way through the word.

“Pat what’s wrong?” Johnny was on his feet in a flash, heading towards the bedroom to grab a hoodie.

“You haven’t heard?” Patrick said, sniffling.

“No...” Johnny said. What could have possibly happened to Patrick?

“Please come over,” Patrick pleaded “I’m scared.”

“I’m just grabbing my keys” Johnny says, slipping on a pair of shoes and locking his front door. “Pat..”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok?”

“No. And you’re going to be really mad at me.”

“Did you kill someone?” Johnny asked, pulling the car out of the driveway.

“No.”

“Good. Please just stay put ok? I’m going to be there soon.”

“I can’t go anywhere so yep I’m here.”

Johnny bit his lip. “I’ll be right there.”

 

When Johnny got to Patrick’s house, it was completely surrounded. Not by police, thank god, but by media. He guided his car into the driveway not really caring if he almost hit a few reporters. He exited the vehicle, shoving his way through the crowd and walked up to the door.

“Look,” Johnny said, addressing the crowd. “I don’t know why you’re here. But I don’t care. Patrick is going through something and he needs his friends. So all of you need to leave. Now.”

A few reporters backed up a bit but no one went anywhere. “I said go.” Johnny said, Captain voice in full effect.

A few left then and Johnny frankly couldn’t wait any longer. He inserted his key into the lock and pushed open the door.

“Pat?” He called out, slamming the door shut and locking it, then moving to the windows to close the curtains.

“In here.” Patrick called.

Johnny followed the sound of his voice into the rec room and found Patrick curled up in the little space where the two bookshelves met.

“What are you doing down there?” John asked, bending down and kneeling beside Patrick.

“Hiding and thinking.”

Johnny sighed “Come out please. I need to know what’s going on.”

Patrick crawled out. “Can you get me a gatorade please? I’ll meet you in the living room.”

Johnny went into the kitchen and fixed himself a beer and grabbed a gatorade for Pat.

When he entered the living room, Pat had his head between the curtains, checking out the media still gathered on his lawn.

“Shit.” He said. “You should call the cops.”

“Why me?” Johnny asked.

“Because you’re the captain, duh.”

At least Patrick was a bit more himself.

“I’ll hold out until Sharpy gets here.”

Patrick bit his lip, hard. “Sharpy’s coming?”

“He deserves to be part of this.”

“Johnny” Patrick hesitated.

“What?”

“It’s one thing if you hate me but Sharpy...”

“Sharpy loves you Patrick.” Johnny said. “He won’t turn you away. You can’t just stop loving someone because they did one thing wrong.”

As if on cue, Patrick’s door opened and there stood Sharpy, eyes blazing and a cellphone in his hand.

“Told you” Patrick whispered to Johnny.

Johnny moved over on the couch to let Sharpy sit. Patrick cowered trying to hide his face.

“What are you doing, Peeks?” Sharpy asked, sitting on the otherside of Patrick.

Johnny said “Apparently he did something wrong and expects that you’ll be mad at him.”

“He did do something wrong.” Sharpy said stiffly. “But I’m not mad at him.”

Patrick looked up hesitantly, eyes cloudy with tears. “You’re not mad?”

Sharpy sighed. “If you haven’t heard Johnny, Patrick can tell you.”

Patrick shook his head.

Sharpy handed Johnny a magazine article he’d found and went into the kitchen.

 

**Apparently not all hockey players are as calm and collected as Chicago Blackhawks captain Jonathan Toews. This was proved very easily to us by Jonathan’s teammate and best friend Patrick Kane. Patrick spent last weekend in Madison, WI, drinking and partying with a few of his friends. But it didn’t stop there. Sources say that Kane was seen choking a girl as well as dancing with as many women as he could find and even taking some of them home. Drunk pictures have been found of Kane with his middle finger raised as well as flat out drunk. Pictures are easy to spot due to Kane’s neon green shirt with the words “Cinco por dos es igual a diez. 5x2=10”**

Kane and his cousin were convicted for punching a taxi driver when he would not give them their exact change in 2009. He was let off with a warning.

 

Johnny set down the article, hands shaking. Suddenly his beer didn’t seem so appetizing. Patrick had been analyzing Johnny’s face, looking for any signs of what he thought.

“You choked someone?” Johnny asked, his voice higher than usual.

“Well...”

“I think said sources went a little overboard.” Sharpy defended.

“Sources can’t be overboard if there’s photo evidence.” Johnny argued.

“You haven’t seen the photos.” Sharpy reasoned.

Johnny looked really frustrated. “Well Patrick what do you have to say for yourself?”

Patrick chewed on his lip.

“C’mon Peeks we just want to hear your perspective.”

“I don’t remember anything.” Patrick said, looking down. “It’s all a blur. I know who I went with, I have the shirt and I remember the headaches. But I don’t know what I did!”

Johnny looked like he was about to say something but kept his mouth shut.

“Alright Pat.” Sharpy said “You need to get some rest.”

“I’m not tired.”

“You haven’t slept since you got home Patrick. Go to bed.” Sharpy snapped.

Patrick’s eyes widened but he stood up and made his way towards the bedroom.

“I’ll be right back.” Sharpy said to Johnny and followed Patrick.

 

Sharpy stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for Pat before heading back to the bedroom.

Patrick was curled up on one side of the bed, eyes open and wet.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Sharpy said softly.

Patrick sighed “I deserved it.”

“No. The people who watched it all happen deserved to be yelled at. You deserve to be treated like you made a mistake, which you did.”

“But I don’t deserve to be treated like I did nothing wrong.” Patrick said.

“True.”

Patrick sighed and rolled over away from Sharpy.

“Did I do something wrong Peeks?” Sharpy asked “Is that why this happened?”

“No.” Patrick said sharply.

“Then what’s going on Patrick?”

“I don’t know right now ok?” Patrick said.

Sharpy sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Pat’s hair.

Patrick began to doze off and Sharpy headed back to Johnny.

 

“What am I going to do with him?” Sharpy asked once they were both settled in front of the tv.

“I don’t know.” Johnny was still mad.

“Well then.”

“I think I’m going to go home now” Johnny said

Sharpy sighed. “Tazer.”

“I’m sorry Sharpy but I’m not helping.”

“Don’t-”

  
“I’ll call you tomorrow morning.”

And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpy was going to be a good boyfriend and fix Patrick so that they didn’t have to encounter any more law-breaking and/or drunk partying for 3 days straight scenarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to let you guys know that I wrote the article in the last chapter but if you want to find the actual deadspin article its here  
> http://deadspin.com/5909246/reconstructing-patrick-kanes-drunken-weekend-in-madison  
> Also, reviews are really great. Again un beta'd for now. Thanks :)

Sharpy spent all night on the computer trying to figure out how to help Patrick. If Johnny didn’t want to help then screw him. Sharpy was going to be a good boyfriend and fix Patrick so that they didn’t have to encounter any more law-breaking and/or drunk partying for 3 days straight scenarios.

The first thing Sharpy did was throw out all of the beer and other alcoholic drinks Patrick had. Sure, it was not really helping and just postponing but for now it was all Patrick could think of.

By the time Patrick woke up, which was about 9am, Sharpy had made a decision. Rehab was the only option. Patrick was not pleased.

“I’m not going to rehab.” Patrick informed him searching in the fridge.

“What are we going to do about this then?” Sharpy asked

“We’re not.”

Sharpy sighed. “Do you want to know what will happen if you don’t?”  
Patrick shook his head. “Not really.”

Sharpy slid off the counter and walked over to Patrick. “Then come with me today and we’ll look at the place.”

“No.” Patrick said, grabbing a yogurt cup from the fridge.

“Then what are we going to do Patrick.”

“We can do whatever you want. Rehab is for people who like... drink all the time or do drugs or stuff like that.”

He did have a point. “But they could help. It might take... six months?”

Patrick set the yogurt cup down and glared at Sharpy. “Six months takes us two months into hockey season. I’m not missing hockey for rehab.”

“You could be missing hockey for other reasons.” Sharpy stated, wishing they hadn’t gotten here.

“What?”

“If you don’t fix this whole ‘drunk kaner’ thing then there’s a very good chance our franchise would choose to get rid of you.”

Patrick bit his lip.

“That’s right Kaner” Sharpy was on a role this time. “They’ll trade you or put you in the minors or something because a drunk hockey player is a bad one.”

“But I’d still have you.” Patrick reasoned quietly.

“Maybe” Sharpy said and now they were on a really bad path.

“Maybe?” Patrick asked incredulously.

“If you’re going to go out and get drunk every night and bring some random girl home, then no I won’t stick around. I’ve got enough self esteem to not be waiting on your every word.”

As soon as the words were out of Sharpy’s mouth he regretted them. Patrick looked hurt and set his cup down on the counter, brushing past Sharpy and out the door.

“God dammit” Sharpy groaned, following Patrick.

Patrick was trying to put his shoes on but the tears streaming down his face were clouding his vision.

“Pat” Sharpy said quietly, coming to stand in front of him.

“Leave me alone”

“I didn’t mean... I just..I don’t...” Sharpy was trying to say so many different things at one time.

“I’m listening.”

“For god sakes Patrick. I didn’t mean to say what I said. I was just trying to stress to you how hurt I feel when you won’t do something to make you better. I don’t like seeing you like this and I don’t know how to make it better!” Sharpy was on the verge of tears now and god he hated how desperate that sounded but it was true.

Patrick set down his shoe and hugged Sharpy tightly. They stood there for ages, Patrick not letting go of Sharpy and Sharpy not wanting him to.

“We’re going to fix this.” Sharpy resolved, looking down at Patrick.

“I have an idea.” Patrick said, “But it’s going to take both of us and maybe Johnny.”

Sharpy bit his lip when he thought about how Johnny had reacted yesterday. “I think if we start with getting TJ on board, Johnny would be more likely to help.”

“Really?” Patrick asked

“Johnny’s not exactly happy with you right now or me for that matter. But he goes where TJ goes so we have a better chance.”

“I hate TJ.” Patrick had been in love with Johnny for a long time from afar, but TJ had made it a bigger problem by being openly in love with Johnny. One time, TJ and Johnny had gotten into the fight so Pat and Johnny had hooked up and eventually ended up going on a couple of dates. Patrick had discovered that Johnny really was in love with TJ and also that the way Patrick was attracted to Johnny had more to do with Johnny’s looks and less with Johnny’s overall personality. Sharpy had ultimately fit the bill and Patrick loved him to pieces. But it didn’t stop Patrick from having some resentment about TJ. Sharpy wasn’t a huge fan either but it had more to do with the fact that TJ and Johnny were practically inseparable and extremely lovey dovey (which he and Patrick could do, and did do to piss people off) than that TJ was a bad person. He really wasn’t. But both Sharpy and Patrick could skate circles around him so that made Sharpy feel substantially better.

“We need him.”

“Fine” Patrick said sulking.

“Now what’s your idea?”

Patrick said simply “Don’t let me near alcohol. And reward me when I do well.”

That seemed simple enough “Ok... What are the rewards?”

“Sex” Patrick said as if it was super obvious.

“I’m not comfortable with that being your reward from Johnny and TJ.”

“Ew” Patrick said, although Sharpy would have bet that that was more about TJ sex than Johnny sex.

“Yeah, that’s off limits.”

“Well I haven’t thought of the rewards they can give me yet but I’ll work on it.”

Sharpy contemplated the idea. It might work, if Johnny and TJ helped out. There were times where Sharpy could just not be with Patrick every second of the day.

“That means you’re coming with me to Thunder Bay this summer.” Sharpy said.

Patrick shrugged “Could be fun.”

Sharpy kissed his curls. “I like this idea.”

“I think we should go out right now so that I can get my reward.” Patrick reasoned.

“Right now, I get to go to sleep. And you, lucky boy that you are, get to call TJ and Johnny and reason with them to get on your side.” Sharpy said smiling and giving Pat a kiss on the lips before heading to bed.

Patrick picked up the phone. He had a long talk ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating is going up to mature or explicit for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick talks to TJ and Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there's a bit of smut here. Hope you enjoy it :)

Oshie picked up on the first ring.

“Hello?” He said

“Hey, It’s Patrick.”  
“Hi Patrick”

“I need to ask you a favor” Patrick said nervously.

“Go ahead.” Patrick could practically see TJ smiling.

He could hear talking on the otherside. It sounded like Johnny. Great.

“Wait one second.” TJ said, covering the mouthpiece and calling Johnny in.

“Alright now you can talk. We’re both here.”

“Oh that’s really great.” Patrick said, making the sarcasm as evident as he could.

“Nice to talk to you too Patrick.” Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

“Ok so, I have a problem.”

“We already know that.” TJ said and Johnny laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Patrick mimicked vomiting even though no one could see him.

“Anyway, I need to stop drinking. And Sharpy says I should go to rehab. But I don’t want to.”

There was silence on the other end.

“And,um, I sorta came up with my own idea.”

“That’s really great Patrick” Johnny said, and to Patrick it sounded cautious, almost as if he was talking to a child.

“But Sharpy says it would be like physically impossible for him to spend every single minute of the rest of the summer/season or however long it’s going to take before I get better.”

“Understandable.” TJ said

Patrick sighed. “So at some points you guys have to go with me to the bar instead of him.”

“Sounds manageable.” Johnny said and Patrick took that as a yes.

“And then you reward me if I do well.”

Laughter erupted from the phone.

“What?” Patrick asked

“We reward you?” TJ asked incredulously.

“Well yeah for when I do a good job.”

“Is Sharpy doing this too?” Johnny inquired.

“Yes.”

“What’s he rewarding you with?”

“Sex.”

TJ and Johnny rolled their eyes loudly.

“You know what? We’re in. We’ll figure out the rewards ok?” Johnny said softly.

“Really?”

“Yeah. This is good for you Pat. Good luck.”

“Mhmmm.” It was obvious TJ was holding in his laughter.

“Shut up Oshie.”

“Where’s Sharpy?” Johnny asked.

“He’s sleeping.”

“It’s like noon.” TJ said.

“He stayed up all night looking for ways to help.”

“Awwwwwwww”

“Again. Shut up Oshie.”

“Do you guys want to meet TJ and I at the bar tonight?” Johnny asked. He must have taken the phone of speaker because Patrick could hear TJ yelling at Johnny but quieter than usual.

“Yeah. We can do that.” Patrick said.

“Cool. See you there Pat.”

Johnny hung up the phone.

 

Sharpy came out in an old pair of pajama pants with a faded blackhawks shirt. Patrick was battling the CPU in NHL13 and losing horribly.

“We’re going to the bar with Tazer and Broshie tonight.”

“Feeling confident are we?” Sharpy said sitting down beside Patrick and kissing his head.

“I just really want my reward.”

“Of course you do.” Sharpy said “Do you want to do anything before hand?”

“We could preview my reward.” Patrick said, throwing his controller onto the couch when the CPU team, Edmonton Oilers, scored to make their lead 5-0.

“Sure.”

Patrick was so surprised he scored on his own goal. “This game is stupid anyway.”

“Sure it is baby.”

Sharpy lay back on the couch, letting Patrick lie on top of him. Patrick kissed him softly, licking his tongue into Sharpy’s mouth. They kissed lazily for a while until Patrick pushed Sharpy onto his knees.

“So this is what you want?” Sharpy looked up, lips red from the kissing and hands on Patrick’s knees.

Patrick nodded. Sharpy moved his hands to Patrick’s zipper and removed his pants while Patrick just stared at Sharpy’s lips.

Sharpy pulled Patrick’s dick into his hand, thumbing the slit. Patrick was hard and needy. This was going to be over quite soon. Slipping the dick into his mouth, Sharpy sucked greedily. Patrick groaned and closed his eyes. Sharpy pulled off.

“No no Patrick. Eyes open babe.”

Patrick opened his eyes and stared at Sharpy. Sharpy worked his tongue over the head and sucked it deep into the back of his throat.

“Oh god I’m close.” Patrick moaned and tugged at Sharpy’s hair.

Sharpy hummed and the vibrations brought Patrick closer and closer to the edge. Sharpy worked his way back up the shaft nipping every so often and then sucking the top enthusiastically. Patrick moaned loudly, cumming down Sharpy’s throat hard.

Sharpy pulled off grinning.

Patrick groaned“I can totally do this non-drinking thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can drink.” Patrick muttered. 
> 
> “I’m fine thanks.” Sharpy replied, slinging an arm around Patrick’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sappy Johnny/TJ stuff. I hope you guys enjoy even though it's a short chapter. Reviews are great. :)

When Sharpy and Patrick arrived at the bar, TJ and Johnny were already pretty drunk. Sharpy rolled his eyes and ordered Patrick a Virgin Margarita.

“You can drink.” Patrick muttered.

“I’m fine thanks.” Sharpy replied, slinging an arm around Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick sipped his drink as they found a seat. TJ and Johnny were beside them soon and Sharpy tried to create small-talk with TJ and Johnny while Patrick busied himself with his drink. He finished it and was left with nothing to do. TJ had his hand on Johnny’s ass and Patrick swatted at it, managing to miss TJ’s hand and just smack Johnny’s ass instead. Sharpy raised his eyebrows and Patrick removed his hand, sticking it in his pocket and staring at the floor.

TJ looked at Johnny. “Let’s go dance.”

Patrick watched them leave but looked away when they got to the dancefloor.

“Yuck.” Sharpy said, rolling his eyes and tightening his arm around Patrick’s shoulder.

“Tell me about it.”

“Did you even hear the conversation we had?”

Patrick shook his head.

“Johnny would be like ‘TJ and I have been training together this summer. He’s really good.’ and then TJ would say ‘no you’re really good’. And Johnny would just smile at him and say ‘no you’ and it went on like that forever.”

Patrick winced. “I could have totally given them a taste of their own medicine. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sharpy said. “Is something up? You’re strangely quiet today.”

“Being sober sucks.” Patrick replied, running a hand through his hair.

“You get used to it. I promise.” Sharpy kissed his head softly.

They sat like that, Sharpy chatting to a few people and Patrick nodding at them when they addressed him and then going back to people watching.

Johnny and TJ came back from the dancefloor even more drunk and practically falling all over each other. Neither of them took any notice of Patrick being quiet for once, which Patrick felt was kind of hypocritical because Johnny’s always the one complaining about how loud he was. Thank god they broke up then. Patrick is sure that if they were still together he’d be battling this whole alcoholism thing on his own. Speaking of which, it was time to turn up the charm. He stood up, wrapping an arm around Sharpy’s waist and nuzzling into his neck.

“Hey there Peeks.” Sharpy said smiling. Hah, they had their own nicknames. Take that Johnny and TJ.

“Hi babe” Patrick replied, then he turned to Johnny and Sharpy “Isn’t Sharpy just the best person ever?”

TJ and Johnny exchanged a glance.

“No,” Sharpy said, catching on “Patrick’s definitely the best.”

“Oh stop it.” Patrick grinned, batting his eyelashes and wacking Sharpy’s arm lightly. “Isn’t he just the cutest?” He asked Johnny and TJ who both simply turned around and walked away.

Sharpy held up his hand and Patrick high fived it and even stood on his tiptoes for a kiss.

“Ugh that was gross.” Patrick said. “I mean the compliments, not the kiss.”

Sharpy checked his watch. “Let’s head home.”

Patrick took Sharpy’s hand and they walked out of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are awesome.

I was so not drunk enough for that.” Patrick said, absentmindedly.

Sharpy gave him a sharp look. “That was the point.”

“Sorry.” Patrick mumbled

“You did well.”

“It was easier than I’d expected.”

“Good.” Sharpy kissed his nose.

“Mm tired.” Patrick said yawning.

“Well you can go to bed as soon as we get home.”

 

When they got home, Patrick tried to press Sharpy up against the front door and slide a hand up his shirt.

“No Pat.” Sharpy said, putting his hands on Patrick’s shoulder to keep him back.

Patrick pouted and moved back enough for Sharpy to put his arms back at his side. Sharpy walked forward and tried to go around Patrick. Patrick grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

“Pat,” Sharpy warned.

Patrick leaned in close and gave him a very non-patrick kiss. No teeth and no tongue just a soft kiss and he mumbled “Thank you” giving Sharpy a small smile before disappearing back to the bedroom.

 

Sharpy leaned back against the wall. He was so proud of Patrick. But now he had some improving of his own to do. Patrick had been scared to tell him about the Madison thing (although he already knew because seriously, Johnny must live under a rock if he didn't know. A very hard rock that must have dazed him enough to go out with TJ), because he thought that Sharpy would be mad at him. They’d been dating for nearly 4 years now so somewhere something must have gone wrong to make Patrick scared to tell him something. He loved Pat more than he’d ever loved anyone else. But apparently somewhere he’d done something wrong.

 

Patrick was already in bed when Sharpy entered the room and sat down on the bed.

“Can we talk?” He asked quietly, hoping Patrick was asleep.

“Sure baby.” Patrick said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“You said earlier that you didn’t want to tell me about the incident because you thought I’d be mad at you.”

Patrick sighed. He knew exactly why he said it. It was a sappy, possibly even sickly sweet reason but the consequences that could have come from Sharpy finding out were very very real.

“I need to know why Patrick.” Sharpy said, when Patrick didn’t give any sign of talking. “Because if I did something wrong I have to know how to make it right again.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Patrick said. “I’m the one who thoroughly fucked up.”

“Then why couldn’t you tell me?”

“Because you would have been mad.”

“I would not have been mad!” Sharpy argued “When have I ever given you that impression?”

Patrick took a deep breath and spilled “I don’t want you to be mad, because you’re the best thing that’s ever happend to me!”

Sharpy bit his lip, falling silent.

“And,” Patrick continued, “I don’t want you to leave.”

Sharpy lay back on the bed, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s waist.

“If I say this to you will you listen?” He asked.

“Yes.” Patrick replied closing his eyes.

“Everyone who’s ever gone far has made mistakes Pat. If you really love someone it’s for who they are and not for their actions. So you don’t have to worry about me leaving.”

Patrick leaned in close so their hands were touching. “Me too. You don’t have to worry.”

“I’m going to worry still. It’s sort of what I do.” Sharpy chuckled.

“Get changed and then come back here so I can sleep.” Patrick said sniffling and rolling back over.

 

Sharpy undressed quickly, pulling on a pair of ‘Hawks pajama pants. Once he’d made it back to the bed, Patrick was asleep, curled up into a ball with a giant smile on his face. Sharpy slipped under the covers and pulled Patrick back against him.

 

The next morning, Sharpy was the first person awake. He slid out of bed quietly and padded down the hallway. Patrick was going to get more than his normal reward today.

Sharpy had learned to cook back home but had really improved when he’d moved in with Patrick. If Sharpy wasn’t home Patrick would order in because the only things he could make were salads and mac and cheese, and Patrick would definitely rather eat pizza when he could. Sharpy had fallen into that habit too especially in the off-season when they weren’t constantly surrounded by their teammates. Johnny had found out one night that they ate a lot of junk during that time and had invested a whole weekend of their summer teaching them how to cook. Sharpy had caught on well, given his previous experience, but Patrick did not. So naturally, Sharpy was the cook and Patrick just ate whatever was put in front of him as long was it wasn’t constantly green veggies.

This morning though, no one could stop him from spoiling Patrick. Sharpy grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and got out the flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt, carefully measuring them into a bowl. Then he whisked milk, oil and eggs together, adding the dry ingredients.

Turning on the stove he spooned the mixture into pancake like formations and let them cook on the stove. Once he’d made enough to thoroughly satisfy Patrick’s appetite, he grabbed a frozen orange juice container out of the freezer and made that for Patrick’s drink.

Once he had everything set out, he placed it on a tray and carried it towards the bedroom.

“Wakey wakey!” Sharpy said, pushing the door open with his shoulder.

Patrick groaned and rubbed his eyes. “It’s too early.”

“Food's ready though.”

Patrick sniffed, catching a whiff of the pancakes and sitting up. “You made pancakes?”

“Sure did. Just for you.” Sharpy put the tray across Patrick’s lap and climbed back into bed.

“I love pancakes!”

“I know.”

Patrick kissed Sharpy quickly before diving into the pancakes. Sharpy sat and watched, accepting the mouthfuls of pancake Patrick would occasionally feed him.

Once Patrick had finished, Sharpy stood to clear the plates. When he returned, Patrick had his phone out and was sitting on the edge of the bed, bare chest revealed. Sharpy licked his lips, watching Patrick’s thumbs flick over the keys.

“Who’re you talking to?” Sharpy asked, crawling across the bed.

“I’m booking something.”

“Mm?”

“The arena close to our house had ice for sale today so I bought it. I was going to invite Johnny and TJ too if they aren’t too hung over. But I figured I’d ask you first.”

“How long did you book it?” Sharpy pushed the 'our house' out of his head for the time being. 

“2 hours.”

A smirk jumped onto Sharpy’s face. “Text Johnny but only tell him to be there in time for the last hour of our session.”

Patrick grinned. “Will do.”

Sharpy looked over the phone. “We have about an hour before we have to leave right?”  
Patrick nodded, flicking open his messaging app to text Johnny.

Sharpy wandered out into the living room and looked at what they needed to get ready.

Grabbing an old ‘Hawks equipment bag Sharpy packed his skates and helmet as well as Patrick’s stuff and a couple bottles of gatorade.

Patrick wandered out into the living room, wrapping his arms around Sharpy’s waist.

“I’ve packed our stuff.” Sharpy informed him.

“You’re missing something.” Patrick pointed out.

“What?” Sharpy went through his mental check list.

“Your shirt.” Patrick chuckled, gesturing to Sharpy’s chest.

“I thought you liked my chest.”

“Oh I do” Patrick licked his lips “But you’ll freeze.

Sharpy looked at Patrick’s outfit. He had a Chicago Blackhawks hoodie on with a matching pair of sweats. Upon further inspection, Sharpy realized they didn’t quite match. There was a number 10 embroidered on Patrick’s jacket, but his pants had a number 88 on them. Sharpy ran his fingers over the 10 sitting on Patrick’s heart.

“You like?” Patrick asked smirking.

“Oh yes I do.” Sharpy said, leaning down to press a kiss on Patrick’s nose.

“I made you something.” Patrick said, shuffling his feet. “Ok well I didn’t make it but I got it made.”

Patrick reached into the bag he was carrying and handed Sharpy a blackhawks jacket.

“You know I have one of these right?” Sharpy asked.

“Just put it on.”

Sharpy pulled the jacket over his head, tugging it down so it fit snug.

“Turn around.” Patrick said and when Sharpy did, he started to giggle.

“What?”

“The back says 'I love Patrick Kane.'

“Of course it does.” Sharpy chuckled. He looked down and noticed a little number 88 right over his heart.

“Well?” Patrick asked.

“I love it.”

Sharpy could practically feel Patrick’s smile it was so strong.

“Oh yay!”

“Can I turn around now or are you gonna admire my ass all day?”

“As much as I’d like to, we’ve got a date in 20 minutes so you might want to get ready”

Sharpy turned around and kissed Patrick full on the lips before heading to the bedroom to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going away on holiday (idk if I told you guys this already but I want you to know.) So updates will be infrequent and possibly none at all.   
> Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey love birds! I thought we were here for hockey!” 
> 
> Patrick rolled his eyes and pulled away from Sharpy. TJ was smirking from the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. In order for my story to go the way I want, I'm going to not have real events. The lockout may or may not happen etc...  
> Enjoy and reviews are awesome :)

 

Patrick pulled on his skates, lacing them up and watched Sharpy’s nimble fingers finish tying the bow on his own skate. Patrick pulled on the rest of his gear and a helmet, remembering the argument they’d gotten into when Patrick had opened the bag to find the equipment.  

“Are you kidding me?” Patrick had said, looking up at Sharpy.

“What?” Sharpy had replied, sitting down on the bench across from Patrick.

“You do I’m a professional hockey player right?” Patrick had said snarkily.

“Yeah. You do we’re playing against TJ right?” Sharpy had retorted and Patrick had decided it would be a good idea to wear some padding.

 

Patrick stood up, grabbing his stick from the rack near the door. Sharpy followed him, knocking the blade of his stick against Patrick’s ass. Patrick scowled at him and tripped down onto the ice. Sharpy skated right by where Patrick was lying on the ice and knocked the pucks off the bench so that they landed by Patrick’s head. Patrick glared up at him and sat up slowly.

“Happy you wore your helmet now?” Sharpy asked, flipping a puck up and down on his stick.

“You did that on purpose.” Patrick said, climbing to his feet.

“Um no.” Sharpy said, dropping the puck back onto the ice and skating to one end to set up a net.

“Ass” Patrick said before skating down to the other end to do the same.

They met in the face off circle.

“Anything you want to work on Pat?” Sharpy asked

“Eh, might as well work on 1 on 1s. Johnny’s fast so we’ll need it.”

Patrick sent Sharpy down into the corner with the puck and he lined up on the rim of the center circle.

On Patrick’s cue, Sharpy skated around the closest face off circle and Patrick did a loop around the center circle, pivoting backwards as he got nearer to Sharpy. Patrick caught an edge just as he was changing direction and hit the ice hard, Sharpy blasting right by him to score a goal top shelf from the blue line.

“That wasn’t nice.” Patrick muttered, accepting the hand Sharpy offered him and pulling himself up.

“Are you ok?” Sharpy asked, brushing off the snow from Patrick’s back.

“I landed on my bad wrist but yes I’m fine.” Patrick said, shaking his arm out.

They set up again this time with Patrick as the shooter. He flew past Sharpy but the minute he went to stick handle the puck, he winced so obviously that Sharpy took the puck off his stick and stopped him.

“I’m fine.” Patrick insisted.

“I’ll get you some ice.” Sharpy said, pushing Patrick towards the bench.

“I said..” Patrick began but he was cut off by the press of Sharpy’s lips on his own.

“Humor me.” Sharpy said against his lips.

Patrick huffed but made his way to the bench while Sharpy went into the lobby, requesting a bag of ice.

 

When he made it back to the bench, Patrick was sitting there, head against the boards.

“You sure you’re ok Peeks?” Sharpy said, sitting beside him.

“Yeah. Just sore I guess.” Patrick took the ice pack and set it on his wrist.

They sat there for a while, Patrick telling Sharpy their strategy for their game against Johnny. Patrick yanked his jersey sleeve back down, abandoning the bag of ice on the bench, picking up his stick and stepping onto the ice carefully.

“We need to work on your defense.” Patrick said to Sharpy. “So we’re going to try this again.”

Sharpy chuckled but set up the drill again. Patrick blew past Sharpy again but this time succeeded in his deek and made a sharp turn, throwing off Sharpy’s balance, giving him a clear path to the net. Sharpy stood back and watched as Patrick flicked the puck into the net without so much as a second glance. Patrick jumped into the boards and then skated by the bench high fiving invisible players and chanting “Kaner!Kaner!”

When he reached Sharpy he slowed down so that their helmets bumped gently together. Sharpy grinned and hugged Patrick tight, kissing him slowly, lingering.

“Hey love birds! I thought we were here for hockey!”

Patrick rolled his eyes and pulled away from Sharpy. TJ was smirking from the bench.

Sharpy skated over to him.

“We brought Cory and Ray with us so we could each have a goalie.” TJ informed him.

Patrick picked up a puck from the circle and deeked around two invisible defensemen. He tucked the puck into the side of the net and then skated by the bench, going to highfive TJ. TJ ducked and Patrick ended up punching Johnny. In the face. Sharpy winced and Patrick jumped backwards.

“Oh hey Johnny” Patrick said innocently.  

“Nice to see you Patrick.” Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

Patrick grinned and skated down to their end where Cory was warming up.

“How’d I get stuck with you?” Cory joked, whacking Patrick on the shin pads.

“You love me.” Patrick said cockily.

“Sure Peeks.”

Sharpy skated down the ice. “Everything ok here boys?”

Cory chuckled and Patrick rolled his eyes.

Johnny skated into their end.

“Hey! Trespasser!” Patrick yelled.

Johnny ignored him and came to a stop beside Sharpy.  

“We’re ready when you are.”

“I think we’re ready.”

 

Patrick was supposed to be staying back on defense, which, Sharpy supposed, was their first mistake. He wouldn’t go so far as to call Patrick a puck hog, he could pass, but he did love the puck. And so, Cory was faced with 3 breakaways in the first 5 minutes. He saved 2 of them and Sharpy managed to get a stick in Johnny’s skates to avoid a goal on the third. Patrick told Sharpy sheepishly that maybe they should switch places. Sharpy just smirked and hung back while Patrick went hard into the corner against Johnny and got the puck back to him at the point. Sharpy blasted the puck from the point and it clipped the crossbar, landing right on TJ’s stick .

TJ picked up speed as he passed the blue line with Johnny on the far side calling for the pass. Patrick was almost at Johnny’s side, angling him out of the play and Sharpy was left to cover TJ who was now nearly past him. Sharpy spun around to chase and managed to tie TJ up enough that the puck escaped to the corner. Sharpy went charging for it and so did Johnny, who managed to get out of Patrick’s hold and wheel around the net. He stepped into Sharpy, crushing him hard into the boards and pulling the puck onto his own stick. Sharpy lost his balance, falling hard onto his shoulder. It took him a few seconds to regain his bearings. Cory made the save, stopping the play and waiting for one of his teammates to get the puck. Neither of them did. Sharpy got to his feet and stumbled back against the boards. Patrick was beside him in seconds, holding him upright.

“I’m ok.” Sharpy assured him.

Patrick’s eyes showed his worry. Johnny and TJ hung back, watching as Patrick helped Sharpy sit down on the ice.

“What hurts?” Patrick asked

“I’m fine Patrick.”

“What hurts?” Patrick repeated, crouching down.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Sharpy moved to get up.

Johnny skated forward and said “We’re not going to do anything to you Sharpy. Just tell us what hurts.”

“I landed on my shoulder.  But I’m fine. Let’s just play.” Sharpy said with a sigh.

Patrick wasn’t convinced but he let Sharpy get up and shake it off.

Cory handed to puck to Sharpy who started off down the ice, annoying the pain in his shoulder.

He pulled the puck around TJ and left him flailing at the blue line. He cut through the middle, watching as Johnny covered Patrick. Patrick drove his shoulder into Johnny, momentarily knocking him out of the play. It was just enough time for Patrick to cut to the middle of the ice and receive the perfectly placed pass from Sharpy. He roofed the puck over Ray’s blocker and into the net.

Sharpy laughed when Patrick jumped onto him, hugging him.

“Nice goal Peeks.” Sharpy said, patting his shoulder.

“Nice pass.” Patrick grinned and turned towards Johnny and TJ. “C’mon losers what are you waiting for?”

Johnny rolled his eyes and grabbed the puck out of his net, flipping a pass to TJ and charging off down the ice.

 

The play went on like that for some time. With two minutes left, Sharpy and Patrick were down by one goal. Patrick started out of the corner, picking up speed and charging into the offensive zone. TJ was right on his tail and Sharpy saw what was coming before it happened. He picked up his speed trying to get TJ away from Patrick but it was too late. TJ shoved Patrick over hard, sending him speeding head first towards the boards. Patrick put his hands out to stop his head from hitting the boards. A wave of pain went through his body and he struggled to keep a smile on his face when Sharpy knelt beside him.

Johnny was talking angrily to TJ but it didn’t seem to be making any impression on him.

“Peeks.” Sharpy whispered, worry etched in every feature.

Patrick looked up at him, biting his lip. “I’ll be ok Sharpy.”

Sharpy stood up, watching Patrick pull himself up with his good hand.

“We’re done here.” Sharpy told Johnny and skated right by TJ, Patrick following slowly.

Johnny put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “Give me a call tonight. We need to talk.”

TJ bit his lip and said, “Pat, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean...”

“Thanks Oshie.” Patrick said, skating off the ice behind Sharpy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t as if the blackhawks relied on him. The only reason he was ever an all-star player was because of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to write more chapters for this story while I was on holiday than the other two combined. I'm now typing them up but I'll try and post them as soon as I can. Please enjoy and comments are awesome. Thanks :)

Sharpy insisted he could drive even though his shoulder was still very sore. Patrick’s protests turned to sobs as they pulled into the clinic. He was shaking badly, sobs wracking his body.

“What’s wrong?” Sharpy asked him.

“I don’t need to go to the clinic.” Patrick insisted sniffing.

“It’s for precaution” Sharpy said, getting out of the car to open Patrick’s door.

Patrick slumped out of the car and into Sharpy’s waiting arms. They stood there, Patrick with his head on Sharpy’s shoulder and Sharpy holding Patrick close.

“It’s just a check-up.” Sharpy said after a while.

“What if they make me me have surgery again? What if I can’t play next season? What if I can’t play again?”

Sharpy sighed. He should have known that Patrick was worried more about the consequences than about the pain.

“If they do, I’ll be right there beside you.” Sharpy reassured.

Patrick smiled softly at Sharpy. In his head however, he wasn’t smiling. It wasn’t as if the blackhawks relied on him. The only reason he was ever an all-star player was because of his hands. Patrick knew he was the best at shootouts ( and if he didn’t his record showed it) but that was because he could control his hockey stick better than he could control his impulses. But, if he lost his touch he could lose his career. He wasn’t like Johnny or Sharpy. He wasn’t a flexible player, he’d shown that when Johnny’d been out with a concussion. Sharpy was flexible, criss crossing lines and positions as he’d done his whole life. Sharpy skated fluidly, shot like a pro and could win arguments against Johnny, which was practically impossible. All Patrick brought to the team was his stickhandling and he might not even have that.

 

Sharpy led Patrick into the clinic, sitting him in a chair and going to put their names down. When Sharpy came back to sit beside him, Patrick was biting his lip hard.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Sharpy asked, touching Patrick’s cheek, forcing him to stop biting his lip.

“Yeah..” Patrick said, not meeting Sharpy’s eyes.

“Pat-” Sharpy started but was interrupted by a nurse saying “Patrick Kane?”

Patrick stood up in somewhat of a daze and followed her down the hall. Sharpy didn’t have to wait long before a nurse came to lead him as well.

 

“Mr. Kane, can you tell me what happened?” His nurse asked him.

“Uh, well.” Patrick started, “I was practicing for shinny and my edge caught on a pivot and when I fell I landed on my wrist.”

“Mm.” The nurse said, scribbling on a pad.

“And then,” Patrick continued “I was playing actual shinny and I got hit from behind and I put my arms out to stop myself. And uh, yeah.”

The nurse stood up. “Please follow me.”

She led him down the hallway towards the X-Ray toom. Patrick swallowed when he saw the current occupant of the room was Sharpy. He was lying on the table, chatting quietly with his nurse. Patrick knocked on the glass separating them. Sharpy turned towards the sound, grinning when he saw Patrick. Patrick smiled too, waving with his good arm. The nurse in the room drew the curtain around Sharpy, blocking Patrick’s view. The nurse performed the X-Ray, on Sharpy’s shoulder and then ushered him out of the room. Sharpy passed Patrick in the hallway and gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek before he was guided off down the hall and Patrick was sent into the room.

The nurse let Patrick have a seat in a chair by the table. She explained to him what would happen but he toned it out. It wasn’t as if Patrick hadn’t had an X-Ray before. She set the protective bib on Patrick’s chest. The X-Ray machine took it’s pictures and then Patrick was led back to the original room to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. There's more to come :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpy and Patrick get their X-Ray results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my chapters look longer on paper than on the computer. Sorry it's so short.

Patrick came out of his clinic room with a big smile on his face. His X-ray results revealed that his wrist was only fractured and would heal by itself. Sharpy however, frowned when Patrick told him the news.

“I’ll get you Oshie.” Sharpy muttered and Patrick laughed, almost beside himself with relief.

It turned out that Sharpy had bruised his shoulder blade. The nurse told him that he needed to rest his shoulder and if he did that then his shoulder would begin to heal itself. A bruised bone, the nurse explained, couldn’t be healed through surgery. Normally it just needed to be treated like a normal bruise. However, she stated that it was possible Sharpy’s wound was a bit different and would hurt more. She instructed him to alternate between heat and ice for a while everyday. She also gave him a tube of Arnica to sooth the pain.

Patrick was instructed to purchase a wrist brace. For now, the waitress wrapped his arm in a tenser bandage to keep the swelling down. Sharpy assured her that he would take Patrick to the medic store to purchase a brace and the waitress let them leave.

“See?” Sharpy told Patrick as they walked out into the parking lot.

“Yeah yeah.” Patrick said, still grinning.

They tangled their fingers together, gently enough to not cause either of them pain. Sharpy cornered Patrick against the edge of the car. He kissed him hard, wanting to dive into Patrick’s mouth and stay there forever.

“Are you seriously making out with me in a parking lot?” Patrick teased, and Sharpy stuck his tongue in Patrick’s mouth to shut him up.

They made out for a while until their lips were bright red and sore. Sharpy pulled away first and Patrick chased his lips. A hand pressed against Patrick’s chest.

“We should, uh, get home.” Sharpy said, blinking and tearing his eyes off Patrick’s.

Patrick nodded slowly. They climbed into the car, Sharpy in the drivers seat and Patrick grumbling about how they should have called a cab because Sharpy needed to rest his shoulder. Sharpy won because, well, he could win an argument against Johnny and Patrick wasn’t in any state to drive.

When they reached Patrick’s apartment, Sharpy stopped the car for Patrick to get out.

“You’re not coming in?” Patrick asked, not opening the door.

“I’m going to buy a hot water bottle and something for dinner.” Sharpy told him.

“Can I come?”

“You need to call Johnny and pick out a movie on VOD.” Sharpy instructed.

Patrick sighed but went into the house.

 

Sharpy drove to the store and pulled into a spot at the parking lot, letting his shoulder rest. He opened the door, stepping out of the car and into the sunlight. He walked into the store and headed towards the junk food aisle. Johnny wasn’t a fan of how much junk good Sharpy fed Patrick but Sharpy tended to ignore those protests. Patrick pushed himself so hard at practice and always took part in Sharpy’s yoga class. There for, Sharpy planned on buying a good amount of junk food for their movie watching.

Back at home, Patrick picked up his cellphone. Johnny wanted Patrick to call him but Patrick was in no mood to call Johnny and be yelled at or criticized. His wrist hurt, his pride hurt and all he wanted to do was sit on the couch with Sharpy, watch a movie and cuddle. Never the less, Johnny was obviously interested in speaking to him. He dialed Johnny's number and waited. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what did you decide?” How disappointed in me are you? Are you going to tell Q to trade me?”

Johnny answered on the 3rd ring.   
“Hello?”   
“Hi.” Patrick said dully.   
“Did Sharpy take you to the doctors?” Johnny asked.  
So that was why Johnny’d called. He wanted to know if he should find a new winger. Maybe Oshie could take his place. Patrick cringed at that.   
“Yes.” He answered.   
“And?” Johnny pressed.  
“My wrist is only fractured.” Patrick told him “So you don’t have to worry about me messing up the ‘hawks next season.”  
“Patrick. I was worried because you’re my best friend and I wanted to make sure that you were ok.” Johnny explained slowly as though he didn’t want Patrick to freak out.  
“Well yeah, I’m fine.” Patrick told him.  
“TJ’s sorry.” Johnny said.  
“Good. You should be too. Sharpy has a bruised shoulder.” Patrick snapped, eager to defend his boyfriend.   
There was silence on the other end.   
“Is he there?” Johnny asked finally, voice soft.   
“No.”  
“Well please tell him I’m sorry.” Johnny pleaded.  
“Sure.”  
“Ok Pat. Now we need to talk seriously.”  
“I thought we were.” Patrick said.  
Johnny sighed on the other end. “Why are you so mad at me?”  
Patrick had to think about that. He wasn’t exactly mad at Johnny. He was frustrated with TJ who was linked with Johnny. He was annoyed that Johnny and TJ got drunk when they were supposed to be helping Patrick not drink. Most of all he was internally disappointed that he’d let Johnny down. Some of that sadness was that Johnny could just leave to go to his awesome, not troubled, completely capable of controlling himself in public, boyfriend.   
“You still there Pat?” Johnny asked, concernedly.   
“Yeah, just thinking.” Patrick said, “I’m not really mad at you. Just frustrated I guess.”  
“Well the reason I wanted you to call is to tell you why I left that night that you called me over.”  
“I’m listening.” Patrick said, flipping through the TV channels.   
“ I didn’t know how to react. I left because I didn’t want to upset you with my words.”  
“You upset me with your non-words.” Patrick retorted.   
“I’m sorry.” Johnny said.  
“So, what did you decide?” How disappointed in me are you? Are you going to tell Q to trade me?”  
“Would you stop?” Johnny sighed.   
“What are you waiting for Johnny? Tell me everything you hate about me.”   
“Patrick stop. You’re going to want to hear this.” Johnny said, turning on his captain voice.   
Patrick braced himself and said, “Ok.”  
“When you first told me,” Johnny started, “I was disappointed.”  
“Knew it.” Patrick interrupted.   
“Patrick.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Anyway, I felt that way because I was worried for you. And believe it or not, it was worried for you health and your safety, not for the team’s well being. I was worried for a few reasons, the first being how much alcohol you consumed.”  
“You don’t have to tell me the side effects. I know them.” Patrick muttered.   
“You done?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, as I was saying. Next I was worried because the last time you got in trouble, they let you off with a warning and now you got in trouble again. Anyway, my worry turned into praise when I saw you at the bar last night.”  
Patrick was surprised to hear that out of Johnny’s mouth. He didn’t show it though. “I thought you were too drunk to notice anything.”  
Johnny ignored him. “You obviously wanted to make a change. Or you just wanted to have sex.”  
“Both.” Patrick shrugged.   
“My point is, TJ and I had a plan.” Johnny said.  
Patrick was still confused.  
“We got really drunk to see if you actually wanted to change. Because honestly, this is Patrick Sharp we’re talking about. He’d still have sex with you even if you drank. TJ and I wanted to decided to see if you truly wanted to stop. And it seems like you did.”  
Patrick stayed quiet.  
“Anyway, I’m proud of you Kaner. That’s my point.”   
Sharpy opened the door, waving at Patrick before going into the kitchen. Patrick didn’t really know how to answer Johnny so he said, ”Sharpy’s home.”  
“Can I speak to him?” Johnny asked.   
“Sure. Give me a second.” Patrick got up to find Sharpy who was in the kitchen, sticking a pizza in the oven.   
“Thanks Kaner.” Johnny said with a smile.   
Sharpy took the phone from Patrick. While Sharpy chatted, Patrick dug through the grocery bags and pulled out a heat pack that Sharpy had bought and neglected. He popped it into the microwaved and waited until it was warm before he placed it gently on Sharpy’s shoulder and held it with his good wrist.   
Sharpy grinned at him, reassuring Johnny again that he didn’t blame him for the shoulder injury. Patrick sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, still holding the heat pack. He tried to eavesdrop on the conversation but he couldn’t hear Johnny’s side. Instead he sat there and tried to put his chat with Johnny out of his head for a while. Sharpy hung up with a smile and looked at Patrick who was still holding the heat pack.   
“Hello there.” Sharpy said, taking the heat pack from Patrick and setting it on the counter. Patrick dropped his arm and said, “Hi.”  
“How’s your wrist?” Sharpy asked.   
“Fine.” Patrick muttered. “I didn’t get to picking out a movie because I was talking to Johnny.”  
“I saw.” Sharpy said. “And I’d like to hear about that.”  
“I’m going to pick out a movie.” Patrick changed the subject abruptly and walked out of the room.  
Sharpy just sighed and pulled the pizza out of the oven.

Patrick picked Skyfall. Sharpy just rolled his eyes and handed Pat a slice of pizza. They sat in silence at either end of the couch. Patrick had his eyes fixed on the screen and Sharpy wished Patrick would look at him, talk to him or acknowledge Sharpy’s questions about how he was doing. However, Patrick simply stared ahead. Sharpy was about to get up and clear the plates when Patrick sprawled out on the couch, his head landing in Sharpy’s lap. Sharpy stayed put. He stroked Patrick’s hair absentmindedly and Patrick smiled happily.   
“How are you doing baby?” Sharpy mused.  
Patrick shuffled around on Sharpy’s lap to get his head pointing the right way to speak.   
“Ok.” He mumbled.  
“How’s Johnny?”  
“Weird.”  
“Why weird?” Sharpy asked frowning.   
“He told me he was proud of me.” Patrick told him quietly.   
“That’s the Johnny I know.” Sharpy said.   
“Not me.”   
“You could.” Sharpy told him.   
“No.” Patrick replied, “Johnny doesn’t throw praise at me.”  
“Actually, he does.” Sharpy persisted, “We all do.”  
Patrick rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.”  
“You just don’t hear it.”  
“It’s likely post criticism.” Patrick huffed.  
“Maybe. Especially Johnny.” Sharpy agreed, thinking.   
“He likes to balance things out. A little fake praise helps that.” Patrick said.   
Sharpy stood up so fast that Patrick barely had time to catch himself.   
“Why do you do that?” Sharpy asked, standing in front of Patrick.  
“You’re the one who almost dumped his boyfriend on his head.” Patrick grumbled.   
Sharpy rolled his eyes. “Why do you put yourself down?”  
Patrick remained silent.   
“You’re amazing Patrick! I mean it ok? Amazing, Perfect, Mine.”  
Patrick swallowed, partly due to tears forming in the corner of his eyes and partly due to the pure heat in Sharpy’s voice on that last word.   
Sharpy knelt down in front of Patrick and pulled him close. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but it was comforting. Sharpy felt wetness on his neck and turned to see Patrick looking at him, tears running down his cheeks.  
“What’s wrong?” Sharpy asked, confused. His goal was to help Patrick not make him cry.  
Patrick shook his head, a small smile on his lips.  
Sharpy grinned. Patrick closed his eyes, squeezing the rest of the tears from his eyes.   
James Bond was just finishing his last battle but Sharpy and Patrick were too busy to see it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpy and Patrick go for a cab ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Now it's here. And tomorrow I start Grade 9 -_- so my updates will be slow.   
> Please comment and enjoy!

When they woke up the next morning, Sharpy’s shoulder hurt. Really hurt. Patrick rolled onto it and Sharpy bit back a groan and tried to shove Patrick off of him.   
“Pat.” Sharpy said, “Move.”  
There was no answer. “Pat!” Sharpy yelled.  
Patrick yawned and sat up.   
“Thank you.” Sharpy breathed out.   
Patrick looked worried. He got out of bed to grab the ice pack from the freezer.   
“It’s not that bad.” Sharpy assured him, flexing his shoulder and hiding a wince.   
“I don’t believe you.” Patrick said, handing SHarpy his ice pack and glared at him until the ice pack was put in it’s rightful place.   
Sharpy sighed and held the ice on his shoulder. Patrick got out of bed again and went into the washroom. Sharpy lay there waiting for Patrick to return.   
He had been lying to Patrick. Patrick was vulnerable enough for both of them. Sharpy loved that side of Patrick but he needed to have a strong non-angry friend. Sharpy had to do that job. And he wanted to. He felt stupid that he’d forgotten to get the wrist brace that he’d promised the nurse he would. That was his only job and his main way to help Patrick and he’d failed.   
He was worried enough about taking care of Patrick that he didn’t need to worry about himself. And Patrick was so caught up in his own problems that he didn’t need to hear or worry about how bad Sharpy’s shoulder was. 

Patrick emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.   
“You want to shower?” He asked Sharpy.   
“Nah.” Sharpy said. “Let’s just go get you your brace.   
Patrick bustled around the room, changing into a pair of ‘Hawks pants and one of Sharpy’s faded Thunder Bay souvenir shirts. Sharpy sat up and moved towards Patrick, coming to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and looked over his shoulder. Patrick was just closing the browser window on his phone and pulling up the keypad. He quickly typed in a phone number.   
“Hello?” He said into the phone.   
Sharpy could only hear Patrick’s side of the conversation.   
“Yes, at this address.” Patrick gave him the name of their apartment building. “In 30 minutes from now. Thanks.”  
“Who was that? Sharpy asked.   
“No one important. I was just checking up on something.”  
“Ok.” Sharpy frowned slightly.   
Patrick turned in Sharpy’s arms. “Don’t frown.” He kissed the crease between Sharpy’s eyes. Sharpy dipped to press a kiss on Patrick’s lips before saying. “I’m going to put some clothes on.”  
“Aw, I like you better naked.” Patrick protested.  
“Well you’ll just have to deal.” Sharpy said, fondly and went to get changed. 

Patrick was making breakfast when Sharpy entered the kitchen.   
“Should I turst your cooking?” Sharpy asked.   
“I’m making cereal.” Patrick said, fake hurt in his voice.   
“Good because I’m starving.”  
Sharpy noticed that Patrick kept trying to steady the bowl with his bad wrist and wincing everytime. Sharpy walked over and steadied the bowl. Patrick blushed at the weakness but looked relieved when Sharpy stepped in to help.   
“We’re good together.” Sharpy said, and he meant it in more ways than one.  
They made it downstairs with 5 minutes to spare.   
“Want me to pull the car around?” Sharpy asked.  
“No.” Patrick said.   
“So we’re going to walk down together?” Sharpy questioned, pulling out his keys.   
“No.” Patrick repeated and Sharpy looked downright confused.   
Patrick led them out in front of their building. A taxi cab pulled up in front of them.   
Right on schedule, Patrick thought.   
Sharpy was already walking forward to tell the cabbie that they didn’t need a cab. Patrick stepped in front of Sharpy and opened the door.   
“Patrick,” Sharpy said.  
“We’re taking a cab to the store because you are not driving with your shoulder like it is.” Patrick said fiercely, sliding into the cab.   
Sharpy sighed and climbed into the car beside his boyfriend. 

Sharpy was frustrated. He could totally drive if it would make Patrick believe he was fine. Patrick looked happy riding in the cab. He was however, picking at the clips holding together his tensor bandage.   
“Stop” Sharpy said, fingers flicking at Patrick’s.   
Patrick scowled at Sharpy’s hand. Sharpy closed his fingers around Patrick’s wrist gently. He stroked the bone light enough to sooth but not to hurt. Sharpy’s phone buzzed and he let go to grab it.   
“Johnny and TJ want to take us to dinner to apologize.” Sharpy told Patrick, reading from the text he’d just been sent.   
“Can we say no?” Patrick asked, staring out the window.   
“Why?”  
“Because I have better things to do than go for dinner with our friend and his boy toy.” Patrick said testily.   
“You get to listen to TJ apologize to you all night and they’re paying.”  
“It’s too good to pass up.” Patrick said, meaning apologetic Oshie and not the paying.   
Sharpy thumbed a quick test back to Johnny and then muted his phone tucking it into his pocket.   
The cab pulled up at THE MEDICINE SHOP. Sharpy stepped out and waiting as Patrick spoke to the cabbie.   
“I just have to make a quick stop at the bank” The cab driver explained and then added with a smirk “To make sure I’m not low on change.”  
Patrick was visibly hurt. Sharpy noticed the way his shoulders slumped and he went back to playing with his bandage. Sharpy glared heatedly at the cabbie until he pulled away. Patrick just stood there motionless.   
“Ignore him.” Sharpy whispered into Pat’s ear.   
Sharpy thought back to when he and Johnny had been on “Next Question” with Michael Landsberg. He’d told them to make sure they paid the cabbie when travelling with Patrick. Sure, he and Johnny had blown it off as a joke but if Johnny’s blazing eyes were anything sign of how he felt about that comment then he and Sharpy were the same. Hell, if he hadn’t been on National TV, Sharpy’s sure Johnny would have pummeled Landsberg and Sharpy would have been right behind him.   
While Sharpy was lost in thought, Patrick sent a quick one handed text to Johnny saying that they’d need a ride to dinner. Johnny’s reply was an instant yes. Patrick smiled and turned to face Sharpy.   
As they walked inside, Patrick could here Sharpy muttering things about rude people. They approached a woman wearing a badge that said “THE MEDICINE SHOP” in large letters and “Marge” in a curly script beneath it.   
“Excuse me.’ Patrick said, moving in front of her.   
“Oh yes, how can I help you?” Marge asked, a smile growing on her face.  
“I fractured my wrist and the doctors said I could find a brace here.” Patrick explained, gesturing to his bandaged wrist.   
“I’m sorry dear,” Marge said, eyes joining in the smile. She reminded Pat of his mother. “If you’ll follow me.”  
Patrick followed her down the nearest aisle and turned right. Sharpy had disappeared somewhere in the store and Patrick itched to go and find him and hold him and tell him that he didn’t need to worry. Patrick knew how to take care of himself. However, Marge was bustling on, leading Patrick to the brace he needed. Sharpy would have to hold his own for a little while longer.  
Marge showed Patrick the different types of braces and, upon looking at the note Patrick’s nurse had written, selected the one she thought was correct for his type of fracture. She showed Patrick how to fasten it not too tight but not too loose.   
“I’ll ring you in at the counter if you’d like.” Marge said kindly.   
“That sounds great, but first I have to find my boyfriend.” Patrick explained.   
“Take your time dear.”   
Patrick walked around the store. He found Sharpy looking at the rehab fliers.   
“Uh,” Patrick said, reading over his shoulder.   
“It’s not rehab rehab, it’s muscular rehab” Sharpy explained.   
“Good. But I’m not going to rehab.” Patrick said indignantly “And neither are you.”  
Sharpy smiled gently at Pat, “Are you ready to go?”  
“I have to go pay.” Patrick told Sharpy about why his fracture is different as he paid for his item.   
“Have a good time boys.” Marge told them on their way out of the store. 

The cabbie was waiting just down the street. Patrick and Sharpy climbed into the taxi cab. The driver wisely kept his mouth shut. Sharpy looked like he was trying to burn a hole in the cabbie just by staring at him.   
“Take your own advice.” Patrick muttered.   
Sharpy just sighed.   
When they reached Pat’s apartment, Sharpy dug out some cash and went to pay the cabbie.   
“Treat my boyfriend like that again and things will get rough. Hear me?”  
“Sure, Mr. Sharp.” The driver rolled his eyes. “Make sure you tell your ‘boyfriend’ that I gave you the exact change.”  
Sharpy lunged forward.   
“Stop!” Patrick yelled at Sharpy “Stop!”  
The commanding tone Patrick used made Sharpy stop. He drew back and turned to see Patrick running into the apartment building.   
The cabbie drove off leaving Sharpy thoroughly embarrassed. He followed Patrick’s fleeting footsteps up the elevator and into the apartment.   
Patrick was just opening his wrist brace and putting it on. Sharpy walked up to him and wrapped his good arm around Patrick’s waist.   
“I’m sorry.” Sharpy whispered into Patrick’s ear. “I wanted to stick up for you.”  
Patrick stopped fiddling with his brace and said, “I didn’t want you to get in trouble.”  
“I know. Please forgive me.”  
“Always.” Patrick said and kissed Sharpy’s hand.   
Sharpy smiled softly and turned to go into the living room. His shoulder bumped the counter and he winced, biting his lip to stifle the pain. Patrick saw him tense up, heard the sharp intake of breath. He went to the freezer and grabbed the ice pack.   
“C’mon.” Patrick coaxed “You should go sit.”  
“I’m fine.” Sharpy forced out.   
“Uh-huh.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “Lie down.”   
Sharpy sighed exasperatedly but walked into the living room, making sure to keep his pounding shoulder away from any objects. He lay down on his front on the couch, pulling the nearest pillow under his head.   
“Shirt off.” Patrick commanded, walking into the room.   
“What?”  
“Take your shirt off.”  
Sharpy removed his shirt and craned his neck to see Patrick.   
“Relax” Patrick told him, climbing onto the couch.   
He straddled Sharpy’s hips and picked up the bottle he’d brought with him.  
“Patrick we’re not having sex remember?” Sharpy spoke up.  
“Trust me.” Patrick said, touching Sharpy’s side.   
“Ok.” Sharpy sighed, putting his head back on the pillow.   
Patrick squeezed some cream onto his hand. He gently poked Sharpy in the shoulder.   
“Ow!” Sharpy exclaimed, “What was that for?”  
Patrick ignored him. He pressed the creamed hand onto Sharpy’s bruised shoulder. Sharpy sucked in a breath but didn’t say anything. Patrick rubbed the cream in circles. Sharpy began to relax and breathed contentedly.   
“That should help with the pain a bit.” Patrick explained. “It’s what the nurse prescribed.”  
“You’re so good to me.” Sharpy murmured.   
“Stay here.” Pat told him, pressing his lips to Sharpy’s shoulder. He grabbed Sharpy’s shirt off the floor.   
“When’s dinner?” Sharpy asked.  
“We’re being picked up at 7:00.” Patrick said, bending down beside Sharpy.   
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.”   
Sharpy groaned. Patrick kissed him gently and then pulled a blanket over top of him.   
“Don’t get cold Babe.” Patrick instructed and Sharpy closed his eyes with a sigh. 

Patrick dropped Sharpy’s shirt onto the laundry room floor and went to find the rest of their dirty clothes. He wasn’t normally one for laundry or any household chores but he was being Mr. Good Boyfriend today and that meant he would do the chores. He also wanted to see how far he could push his wrist without causing too much pain.   
He did the laundry and took a quick shower. When his alarm went off at 6:15, Patrick went back to the living room. He got down on the floor beside Sharpy and ran a gentle hand through his hair. He kissed him softly on the cheek, just a brush of lips. Sharpy’s eyes opened. They always surprised Patrick. Patrick’s own eyes were plain and blue. He was a classic blonde hair blue eyed kid. Sharpy’s eyes were rare. Green but not emerald, brown but not chocolate. They weren’t even hazel. When Patrick stared deeply into them, he noticed a few very faint gold flecks. Patrick didn’t ever want to stop looking.   
“Hey Cutie, are you lost?” Sharpy asked teasingly.   
Patrick blushed, “How did you sleep?”  
“Pretty good.” Sharpy answered, sitting up. “You smell clean.” He pressed his nose into Patrick’s hair.  
“We have to get ready for dinner.” Patrick said, pulling away reluctantly.   
“I don’t want to go.” Sharpy whined. “Can we cancel?”  
“But we get to hear how sorry Johnny is and how sad TJ’s pretending to be.”  
“Alright.” Sharpy said, standing up. “Don’t want to miss that.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with TJ and Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm also not sure how good this is. I'm not feeling like myself today. Hope you enjoy it. Un-beta'd

At promptly 7, the buzzer sounded, alerting the couple to the arrival of their ride. Sharpy was in the middle of tying Kaner’s tie. His shoulder was feeling better already and Patrick couldn’t quite put that much pressure on his wrist. They exchanged a glance and Patrick hit the button to let TJ and Johnny in.

Patrick and Sharpy made their way downstairs, each wondering what the response from Johnny would be. They both knew that Johnny was still beating himself up over the game they’d played. Patrick almost felt guilty for not wanting to go to dinner when he saw Johnny’s face. He went immediately to Johnny, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. TJ watched warily and Sharpy smiled a bit.

“Stop beating yourself up.” Patrick whispered into Johnny’s ear. “Neither of us are mad at you. We’ll be fine by the time the season comes around. So just stop.”

“Ok I think that’s enough hugging.” TJ said with a cough and Johnny looked apologetic again.

Patrick rolled his eyes and stepped back from Johnny, giving him a reassuring smile. Sharpy and Johnny shook hands, exchanging a few words that Patrick couldn’t hear and Patrick just stared at TJ.

“Leave him alone.” Sharpy told Patrick, putting a hand between his shoulders to guide him towards the car.

 

“I am not sitting in the back with Oshie.” Patrick grumbled audibly to Sharpy as they made their way to where the valet had the car waiting.

“I doubt either of them would make the mistake of putting you and TJ together anywhere.” Sharpy comforted.

 

Sure enough, Sharpy and Patrick were put in the back of the car. Patrick scooted as close as possible to Sharpy, resting his head on his shoulder. A small smile appeared on the bit of Johnny’s face Sharpy could see in the rearview mirror. He remained silent, letting Patrick cuddle against him, eyes closed.

 

Johnny had obviously gone all out. The restaurant they arrived at was really fancy. So fancy, Sharpy had a pang of worry about bringing Patrick here. However, Patrick looked some what at ease and it was a better than some crappy bar where the amount of alcohol and stupidity could trigger something in Patrick. Even at a place that served mostly wine and spirits, Patrick still didn’t look completely comfortable. Sharpy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s going to be ok.” Sharpy said softly.

Patrick nodded and took his seat beside Sharpy at the table.

 

Their waitress seemed nice enough until she tried to talk Patrick into getting something alcoholic. Sharpy kept his hands folded in his lap as he listened to her talk. Patrick seemed to handle it well enough and managed to simply order a virgin margarita. He exhaled loudly when she finally left. Sharpy rubbed Patrick’s back soothingly. He made a mental note to make sure he told Patrick how proud he was of the way he’d handled that.

They made small talk, Johnny explaining his plans for next season and Patrick only half listening. It wasn’t a very interesting topic to talk about over food, in the off-season but Patrick knew that it took Johnny’s mind off other things so he listened and ate his food. Sharpy seemed content to talk about plays and line ups and stuff like that. TJ listened too but only really because Johnny was talking.

 

The talk soon turned away from hockey and to plans for the summer. Johnny told them he was itching to get to Winnipeg. TJ said he was willing to tag along with Johnny but a full summer in Canada was not his goal. They’d decided that they were going to spend half in Washington and half in Winnipeg.

“I’d like to go to Thunder Bay.” Patrick said suddenly.

Sharpy looked at Patrick, surprised.

“We’ll probably do the same.” Sharpy said, “I’d like to visit Buffalo too.”

Patrick blocked out the conversation and retreated into his head. Going to Buffalo would be nice in any other circumstances. He did not want to see his family after the incident. Sharpy was one thing, his sisters were another story. Sharpy gave him some pity looks but didn’t look at him like that often. And he kissed Patrick better when he was upset. Most of the time, Patrick didn’t like the looks of pity or sympathy but he knew Sharpy saw him differently. He just wasn’t ready to relive the events of Madison to them, at least what he remembered of it. Sure, they’d talked on the phone but on the phone, he could have Sharpy’s arms around him, holding him tight and they’d never know.

“What do you think Pat?” Johnny repeated but it was the first sentence Patrick had heard in the entire conversation.

“Huh?”

“Would you want to play anywhere other than Chicago?”

Oh they were back in the hockey talk.

“Nah.” Patrick responded intelligently and leaned into Sharpy.

A hand stroked absentmindedly through Patrick’s hair and he sipped his alchohol free drink.

“I want something hard to drink.” Patrick mumbled to Sharpy.

“Is that really a good idea?” Sharpy asked him.

“I just want it.”

“Suit yourself.” Sharpy replied, looking away.

“Fine. I won’t.”

That wasn’t exactly Sharpy’s goal but this was better for everyone.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpy booked them a trip but it wasn't exactly where Kaner wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter so that you guys have something to read and so that I can progress with this story.

Kaner received his reward the next morning. He collapsed against Sharpy, exhausted despite just waking up. Sharpy smirked at him, feeling accomplished.

"Better get up, Kaner." Sharpy said, picking up his boxers.

"Why do I ever have to get up again?" Kaner whined, rolling off the bed and landing hard on the floor.

"Hey, watch your wrist." Sharpy warned, half heartedly. "We're going on a trip."

Patrick's eyes widened. "Really? Where?"

"I'm not telling you. Pack your clothes."

"How do I pack if I don't know where we're going?" He sat up.

"All you need are jeans and shirts, Patrick. Just pack what you'd wear to go to Buffalo."

It was early April and Sharpy had already looked into the forecast. Rain most days.

"Is that where we're going?"

"I'm not telling you!" Sharpy said, smacking Patrick on the side of the head gently. "Trust me."

Patrick rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm taking a shower."

 

Sharpy dragged the suitcase towards the door. Patrick shuffled his feet, a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder. Sharpy kissed him quickly and then looped a blindfold around Patrick's head, tying it.

"Really?" Kaner huffed.

"Yes. I told you it was a surprise."

He helped Kaner into the car and they were off.

 

Sharpy had paid the attendants extra money to keep this trip hush hush. They promised him that they would not mention the location of the flight until they got through security but they'd have to announce the flight to the airport patrons.

They made it through security without any problems. They were inconspicuous enough to not get stopped by fans. Sharpy sat Kaner down in the seat next to him, covering his ears as the announcement echoed through the station.

They boarded the plane, Patrick eager to finally see again. Sharpy stowed their bags and un did the blind fold. There wasn't much in the plane that would elude Patrick to wear they were going.

As the plane lifted into the air, the captain came onto the intercom.

"Please sit back and enjoy your flight! Our decent will be in approximately 1 hour. The current temperature in Madison, Wisconsin is 50. Thank you for flying with Westjet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a fleeting thought that maybe it was Jaqueline. Maybe she’d come to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update for you guys  
> \--  
> TRIGGER WARNING: I think PTSD but at least flashbacks and alcohol abuse.

The flashback hit Patrick like a bus. Suddenly, he was on the ground, hands over his ears, panting.

 

_A girl. Lots of girls. His head was swimming, a drink in one hand. He could count on two hands how many drinks he had if he could just remember what comes after 4. He’d put his head down on the bar because it was cool and he was too hot. His back ached like he’d been pushed back against the wall. He probably had. He couldn’t count the number of lips he’d felt on him in the past few days, but then again, he couldn’t count at all._

His eyes flew open. He was in Sharpy’s arms. He was safe. Sharpy’s face was white and his normally clear eyes were filled with worry. He had his arms tightly around Patrick, as though Patrick was going to run. He didn’t even have the strength to stand up right now, much less run. He pulled his hands off from his eyes and put them down at his side gently. Now he could hear Sharpy’s soft voice calling his name and then he went under again.

 

_“You’re Patrick Kane aren’t you?” A girl’s voice asked him. He could see her. She was tall and tan and he had a fleeting thought that maybe it was Jaqueline. Maybe she’d come to save him. But her eyes were green. He sighed in defeat and nodded. She smiled and walked closer to him, long legs highlighted by her short black dress._

_“What brings you to Madison?” She stopped in front of him and gave him a reassuring smile._

_So that’s where he was._

_He opened his mouth to say something but someone put another drink in his hand and he turned around to thank them. When he turned back, she had vanished._

 

He broke the surface again and he was leaning against a brick wall, Sharpy’s hand on his chest. He coughed and Sharpy looked on the verge of tears. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he didn’t go down memory lane again, he forced himself up. There were people mulling around and some had stopped to see if Sharpy needed any help. Patrick silently thanked the hockey gods for the fact that there was no NHL hockey in Madison before clutching at Sharpy’s arm and mumbling “I think we should go back to the hotel.”

“No. Hospital.” Sharpy pulled him the otherway.

Patrick stumbled but insisted “No. I’m ok.”

Sharpy gave him a look but helped him walk back to the hotel.

 

They were nearly there when they passed the Kollege Klub and Patrick felt like he was going to pass out. He opened his mouth to tell Sharpy that they needed to go faster but he hit with nostalgia.

 

_He’d been getting compliments on his shirt all night and he didn’t even know when he put it on but he just wanted it off. Two of his guys were near him and he didn’t even remember their names. He was being blinded by the flashing of cameras and the soft press of lips against his own. He knew they weren’t Sharpy’s and all he wanted was to call him and ask him to come and save him from himself but his phone had been missing for a while and no one would give him one. He caught a glimpse of a police badge before he was ducking around the corner and out the backdoor of the bar. His vision flashed black and then white and back to normal._

 

He hit reality again and the sign was staring him right in the face. He closed his eyes and tried not to scream. He opened them again and there was no one there. Not Sharpy not anyone. The world lurched (or maybe it was him) and he fell into Sharpy’s arms.

“Get me out of here.” He groaned and thought he was going to pass out.

Sharpy lead him away from the sign and to the hotel.

 

Patrick lay down on the bed while Sharpy watched him.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Sharpy asked him quietly, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“I’m sure.” Patrick said into the pillow.

“Can we talk about what just happened?” Sharpy touched his hair.

“No.”

“Please?”

“I’m going to sleep.” Patrick announced and closed his eyes.

He dreamt that he was trapped in a neon green room with bodies pressed suffocatingly on top of him. When he woke up, Sharpy’s lips were pressed against his own.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
